Son of the Legendarys pokemons
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if Delia try to kill Ash and Mew and Victini where there to save him. Then took them to the other pokemon to see what to do with him. What if they had apoted him as their own. Smarter , powerful, playful Ash. Ashxbigharem. Rate T to be safe. Mini crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

I have read child of mew., and a idea came to me. What if Ash was raise by all the legendary pokemon. Well I listen to some music to clear my mind to think on it and this pop up. For those who like Delia I'm sorry. You find out later when you rated this.

Mew was arguing with Vitni about which ice cream was better (orange or mango. Both good in my opinion) When they saw a woman walking to the cliff with a bundle of blankets. Their curiosities getting the better of them the came closer to hear her said "You little brat. You are a stupid mistake me and my good for nothing husbin made. Now you are going to die because your worthless."

Both pokemon was shock and look in her mind and was angry to see that she kill her husbin and going to kill an child for being born. Mew tackle Delia (which they learn her name after readying her mind.) And Victini grab the baby and left to home before the woman can recovery. When they got to they rezled they have no idea what to do with the baby.

Mew ask " What are we going to do sis?"

But before Victini can reply they were warp to the meeting of Legendary pokemon. All of the pokemon was shock to see Mew and Victini with a baby. Entei seeing no one was going to ask what there doing, He decide to ask.

"Okey, I know you two aren't crazy, So why do you have an day old baby with you?"

Mew saw no way out of this reply "We saw this child mother was going to throw him of an big cliff and we read this woman mind, to find out that she kill her husband in cold blood. We didn't want to see him dead."

Everyone was hoping for one of them to say 'not' but no such thing came. Arceues turn to the two tiny pokemon to see what their plan for this child. Victini said "We have no idea how to deal with this problem."

Then Darkrai said something no one was exapting "Why don't we raise him."

Daliga ask "Why raise a human child."

"We can raise a child to be strong and help bring peace to our region."

Everyonee was molding over his words and find it a good idea. No one was really thinking of Darkrai idea , not even he listen to his own words, but found the idea of raising a boy as their own was an good idea. Arceues saw the look of hop to raise this child and smile, never have he seen them willing to work to together to do something. He clear his throat and said "He shall be raise here at the hall of Origni . I want my grandson close after all."

Everyone cheer and started to debate his name. After an hour of debating it was Ho-oh who came up with the name.

"Let name him Ash Red Aron."

Everyon repeated the name a few time and come to like the name. Arceues was smiling warmly to his family and said " It have been decided then. He shall be know as Ash Red Aron son of the legendary pokemon."

Everyone smile and decided to go to build their child a room.

But unknown to them the prophecy has change. The prophecy of the chosen one has change to bigger cause of the God himself. The words of 'The forgotten' has surface from the the ground of the fisrt prophecy. This is the new story that has started by one action.

He I decided to make an add to this. I post the prophecy in the next chapter. Also I have an partner to help with my story and his if he want me to. I add his name in the next chapter just to mess with you. He came up with most of the awesome ideas for this story and the prophecy. So look forward to more. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

hey it a me Shadow gumball of death. I'm going to tell you my partner name now. Are you ready for this? Okay here it is. Elemental-Aura is my partner (No not that partner) for this and my futures story. Also his if he ask. Any way this chapter will have Ash being raise by the legendary and go to camp to meet an certain someone. Oh one more thing the prophecy will be told to Ash before he leaves on his journey. So sorry for making you wait and (Hold up my pika plushie) enjoy the show.

It been three years since the legendary apoted Ash Red Aaron as there own. It was hard at first, But got use to having a baby i n there kingdom. It was strange to see Darkrai change Ash diapers. When he complain about why he the only who have to do it, they said "Your the only one out of all of us who have human like hands that won't squish him and/or claw him alive." After that was said he gave up. Any way they were setting up a party for the soon to be three year Ash and Keldeo. Ho-oh was smiling as an meamorie came to surfers in her mind.

FLASH BACK ONE YEARS BACK

Ho-oh was watching Ash playing with his 'brother' Keldeo. Well, not really his brother by blood, but by the bond they share. Ash meet Keldeo when the sword of Justice brought their apoted son to Mt. Sliver to meet the others legendary pokemon. When Ash came up to them, Cobalion almost kill him on sight thinking a human was here to attack them. Til he felt angry aura around him. When he saw all the leaders glaring at him he was confuse til he notice Ho-oh put an procted wing around the child and heared the child said "Mommy, caw I pway with them."

Ho-oh was shock when Ash call her mommy and almost squeal at the fact how cute it sounded. But was happy when he thought of her as the mother. Cobalion was confuse and ask what going on.

Darkraian swear since every one was still mad at the fact he almost kill their child. "Well as you can see an human is here. But we decided to apoted him as our own. So if you dare try hurt Ash again, Even if I have to go against your group I will end you, Do I make myself clear?"

The group nod there heads in fear. But everyone turn to see Ash and Keldeo playing with each others. They couldn't help but to laugh as they saw Keldeo try to ride Ash back. Mew then said "Should we tell them it the other away around."

Victini said "Nah they figure it out evently, and if not it be funny to watch them still try to figure it out."

FLASHBACK END

Ho-oh smile at the found mearore. It was first time she has bein call mommy and have enjoy being an mother for her child. It was also the the day when Ash meet his'brother'. Ho-oh giggle a little when she found out that Keldeo was the same age and was born and found the same time. They are alike in many ways it could have mean they were twins. She soon notice everything was done and went to get the birthday boys for their party.

Two years later

Ash has grew to be smart with everything pokemon related as well understand all types of pokemon languages as well human speech. Was training with the sword of Justice to learn sword fighting and they were teaching Ash to use his aura they found in him some days ago. They were also teaching him how to control there powers they have given to him. He have all the legendary pokemon powers in him. Ho-oh was thinking Ash should learn to interact with humans more. She was flying til she saw an paper flow to her. She was curise what the paper said caught it and land on the ground to read it. She read "Bring your child to our summer camp to learn with professed Oak about pokemon. Child ren three to seven can come."

Ho-oh ponders this thought she had. "It could be good for him to learn more about humans. But it will mean not seeing him for a whole month. It better than him only knowing how to interact with humans."

Two hours later

Everyone fighting as Ho-oh predicted. She suggest that they sent Ash to this summer camp. Lugia and a few others agree with Ho-oh on sending Ash to the camp. Lugia was Ash father figure. He was giving that when Ash call him daddy last yea as he was four years old. Anyway, it took almost three hours to agree to sent Ash to the camp on the codintion Ash can bring his sword with him for prottecteng. Ash will leave in three days when Oak leave to camp.

THREE DAYS LATER

Almost all the female pokemon was crying as Ash wave goodbye to them. And all the baby pokemon was crying as big brother was leaving. (I want to clear this up first before I move on. The legendary can't have children because they were one of the first beings to come to live. So other legendary pokemon can while the leaders can't because they aren't sterile. Confuse P.M me and I explain in better detail.) Ash keep tell play them when he come home. He said goodbye to his grandfather before being transport to Oke house/lab. Ash went to the front door and knock. He waited to he see an boy open the door. He look around the same age as Ash and Had brown eyes and hair color. His hair seem to be spike.

Ash reamber his manners and said "Hey there. My mommy and daddy told me to be here to go to camp with theprofessed Oak."

The boy blink and said "So your the boy grandpa was talking about. Come in. My name Gary Blue Oak, by the way."

Ash smile and said "My name is Ash Red Aaron."

As the boys talk. Gary twin brother came and saw Ash. Ash noted beside the eyes, wich is green. They look alike. Ash snap back to realty when he started speaking. "How this loser?"

Ash eyes narrow at the boy and decideed he didn't like him. Gary said "Green show respect for grand pa guest."

Green just sneer and said while walking away "Yeah what ever he must be a loser to hang with you."

Gary grind his teeth and said to Ash " Sorry you have to meet my twin. His name is Green Oak. He have an big ego."

Ash just nod his head. He knew that some humans have an ego promblem and didn't like it. Profeeser Oak decied to enter afterward. He saw Ash and said "Ah, you must be Ash. Hello there, I'm professer Oak."

Ash got off the chair he was on to and walk to professer Oak to shake his hand. This caught Oak by surprise at his manners.

Later by two hours. Ash and the twins was walking to themountains where the camp. Ash and Gary was talking about which pokemon was better til Green butted in.

"I bet you don't know what kind of types their are pokemon."

"I do, daddy taught me."

"Oh really then tell me . Or where you lying."

"Okay, Let see there fire, grass, water,ghost, poisen, normal, fighting, pyshic, dark, ice, steel, elercte, rock, ground, dragon, fairy, flying,bug, and people believe legendary are types of their own."

"Ha, you just name some radom types that don't existed."

Gary look to his grandfather and ask "Are their really that many types?"

"Why yes Gary there is. And Ash I'm impress you know so many types. Where Ash?''

They look around to see he dissaper. After looking around a bit they found him holding a abandoned Vulpix and Growlinth. Ash look sad at their condition. He then use his power of aura to heal them as best he could. He forgot that the Oaks were watching him and their eyes widen at his power. When he was done he look up to see shock looking faces. He being an child said " Do I got something on my face?"

It been fun writing this story out so far. Hey which sword should Ash should get? A poll will be up with it so check it out. Please review and No flames. See ya. Did little Chang in the name. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Man. Thi s story is killing me. I have so ma y ideas for this story and my partner is coming up with goods ones as well. Anyway let begins this chapter.

Ash was walking with the Vulipix and Growlithe on his shoulders. He notice after healing them that they are shiny. Ash smile at the profeeser Oak, who was ask Question aafter question about his aura, that he reaster the two tiny Pokemon as his pets til h older to caught them as his Pokemon. He was wondering on how his pets will react to seeing his family. He made an metal note to have an camera on him when they do. He also found out they both are girls. Anyway Ash was brought out of his thought when Gary, who got over his shock at Ash power, ask something.

"Ash, I been meaning to ask you. Where do you live? Like are you from Pewter or something."

"Nope. I live at Mt. Slivery. It nice over there. Gary. Garrry. Hey are you there?"

He turn to see an really shock Oak' Ash is full of surpise. Oak ( The professer) calming ask.

"Please don't kid about that."

Ash blink in confuesn and said " I not kidding. I really was raise from there. And if your eyes get any wider they will pop out of your sockets."

As Ash was giggling at his joke, the Oak's was wondering how he still alive. Anyway Green decide to ask the question no seem to ask.

"Okay. You were raise on Mt. Sliver. You have this strange aura thing. But why do you have an stupid sword on you back!?"

"I can't believe I'm going to said this. But I agree with my brother on this one."

Ash just shrug his shoulders, much to the Pokemon annoyes, and reply " They just told me to bring it. I was happy to bring it. I hope I find strong sword fighters like my Uncle Cob (Cobalion)."

The Oak's sweat drop and look to the inconncent boy in front of them. They decide not to question him more and save them self the headache. They arrive to the camp an Hour later. Ash smile and ran of, While dragging Gary with him, to look around the camp site. They bump to an boy with green hair. Ash noting it was his fault said.

"I'm so sorry. I should have watch where I was walking. Are you okay"

The boy simple got up, smile and said " It okay, It was an simple mistake. Oh those are cute Pokemon you have with you. May I hold one of them?"

Ash smile and said " Knock yourself out. Don't really do it though. Anyway careful, they are a little wearie of people. Anyway, I'm Ash Red Aaron and this is my frieand Gary Blue Oak. What your name?"

The boy smile and said " Name isNathan Ferrel. But please call me N. It seem your pets was abandon and have an lot a trust to you. You must had them for three years to gain that must trust.''

Gary started to laught. He wasn't shock to see the kid figure there past out. I mean he only know Ash for like three or two hours and he was blown away from his ability . N raise his eye brow in confusen and ask "What so funny?''

" I'm sorry. But Ash found them on the way here. They were abandon and Ash heal them and swore to treat them like family and procted them from harm. And tha happen two hours ago. So it funny, how you assume it been three years since they met."

N was shock. He never knew someone could built that much of an trust in short amount of time. He belive Ash was like him. Able to see Pokemon pain and wish to free them from humans. So he ask Ash his question he never thought he ask someone.

"Ash, Do you wish joining me on my quest to free Pokemon from human. I belive pokemon shouldn't battle for others amusement and I sense you are one with the pokemon world. So will you help me."

Ash look at him and thought about it. And said, in his cheeryvoice.

"No. You may think humans are in slaveing pokemon, but that far from the truth. You see, We humans must work with the Pokemon to bring peace to our land and ocean. We relay on each other to help us through our bad time and good time. Pokemon give us frieand ship and wisdom. And we give them a home, love and our friendship back to them. We are one and the same. Like an old saying go. We raise together or we fall together. You are try to distrube the peace we built with each other. If you wish to follow that path. Just think of this, ' Am I doing the right thing.'"

N and Gary were stunt at the words thatcan out of his mouth. He seem so wise. Like an old man , who had seen and done everything and then some, was in a five year old body. N was thinking over Ash words and found it was true. He then smile and ask Ash something else.

"Ash, you are wiser than anyone I know. So I ask as an frieand, Will you let me help you bring more peace between Pokemon and Humans?"

Gary smile and wanted in on the goodfuture they can make together and said " Can I help as well?"

Ash look at the two boys and smile. He took his sword off his back and hold the heald out for them to hold. They touch it and waited to Ash to speak. He started it off like this " Do you two swear to procted everthing that can bring peace?"

N and Gary said with no heasted "We do."

"Do you swear to help those who are in need ?"

"We do."

"Then welcome my frieand to the birth of the champions of Pokemon."

They smile at each other and walk back to camp knowing they are going to change the way of there futures.

What they didn't know was that Ash family was watching with an proud smile on there facese. Lugia was smiling the biggest out of all of them. He felt proud of Ash. Not oling did he free an mind, but convinced him and his frieand to fight to bring harmony to the world of pokemon. He was brought out of his thoughts when Darkrai said " I totally teach him that."

Cresselia glare at Darkrai and said " You tough him how to prank with Mew and Victini. You also tough him on how to steal. If anyone tough him leadership is father."

Everyone was arguing on who touch Ash leadership. Even Arceus was in it. Lugia smile and thought before joint the argument. "Ash, you will go far my son."

One month later

It been fun for Ash and his friends. It was the last day of camp and they celebrated with marshmallow and choalcted. Ash was leaving with the Oak's to everyone was stop by the co camp counsler. Ash was always corrtion him. The counsler was happy to make an fool by an five year old. He scream "You brat. I , Dave Tames, challenge you to an pokemon battle."

Oak was about to say something, but Ash stop him and said "I accepted. Professor you don't mind if I borrow one of you Pokemon right?"

"No, my boy. Here my starter pokemon. I know I can'tconvince you to back down, so be careful."

Ash smile and said " Don't worried, it be quick."

Ash and Dave walk to the battling feaild and got to there box. Dave decided to use his heavy hitter.

"Go Grarydos. Destroy him."

"Let do it to it Charezier."

Everyone was wondering how will this battle turn out. Green was hoping for Ash to lose. Anyway Dave started it off. (Note I suck at making fighting sceans, so hope I did well enough)

"Garydose use Hydro canon."

Charerizer fly up and come down to deliver a fire punch to the face.

Everythingg went as plane and Ash said "Now that your close use Fire blast mix with Overheat."

Everyon shock to see a very powerful combo move. They felt the heat from afare. It was so strong it K.O. his oppente Pokemon. Ash smile and ran to the feaild and huge the old pokemon, saying we did it, we did it. No could believed that a five year old with out experience of being a trainer, deafeted an 23 year old with enough experience to make it to the pokemon league, was deafeted so easily. Dave was shock and angry. He return his pokemon and left. Oak patted Ash back and took him home. Gary was aspire by Ash battling, that he could come up different used with pokemon. He wanted to be a reacher like his grandfather because Ash show knowledge and moves pokemon can do and how they live.

Hall of ORIGIN

Ash came home was greeted by his family. They pokemon on his shoulders was shock to find out the boy that save them is the son of Legendary Pokémons. Ash manage to be able to take his picture. He told them his fun time he had at camp. He also told them how he help an girl name Selena and a boy name N. He was really excited to tell them his first ever battle. They were proud of him with his victory and told him to not get cocky. He smile and nodded his head and went to bed. Before he fell asleep he thought " I want to be a pokemon trainer. The thrill of battle is too great to ignore. I hope momma and daddy won't mind." He fell asleep with dreams of being the best trainer ever.

Man writing this is really fun. Hope you enjoy this chapter. No flames please and do reviews. Have an nice day. I wanted to have Ash meet N sorry if not that good. Also what should Ash nickname Vulpix, Growlithe and Pickachu nickname should be. Also if you have suggestion for Ash harem let me know. It could be a pokemon or human. Please put in the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. This story is really making a name for it self so far. My best so far. Two month after summer camp. Let begin the story. And sorry for sort chapters. I'm not good at making long chapters.

Ash and Keldeo were seated in there seat waiting for the meeting finish to play. They were bore and can barely stay awake. The meeting is always for legendary to attended to report anything wrong in there region. It always the same. Ash was about to fall asleep, to he heard an cry for help. He shot up and look around to see everyone had heard it. He was going to ask where the voice came from til he heard it again.

"Please help! My village and the people are being attack by team Rocket! Help!"

Ash eyes widen as the voice relay her message to them. He regonass the voice. It was Meloetta! He reamber her teaching him traditional dances and songs. He turn to the orb in the middle of the room and say "Show me Meloetta at the village of Song and Dance."

The orb obey Ash command and started glowing. When it stop it show Meloetta trying to fight off enemy's attacking her home. But, she was losing the battle, she was out number. Ash not likening what he seeing, turn to Keldeo to see if he would come. Their eyes lock and Keldeo nod his head and got up, Ash as well. Ho-oh seeing Ash was getting up ask " Ash, Why are you getting up?"

Ash reply " Me and Keldeo are going to help Meloetta."

"WHAT!?" Everyone scream.

Ash not wanting example, just grave his sword, hat, and then got on Keldeo back an teleport to Meloetta located. The legendary turn to the orb to see Ash and Keldeo made it. Ash look around and saw Meloetta being drag away by team rocket. With no heastion on what need to do he jump, with his sword draw, to Meloetta spot. Keldeo went out to stop the fire pokemon from burning down the village. The legendary heard music playing, they turn to Mew and Darkrai playing a song. The song is call Front line by pillar. Mew and Darkrai just smile innocently.

They turn back to the orb to find Ash fighting team rocket fighting and metal types. He was using his sword to stop the metal types from tearing him apart. He used his fire power to shoot fire out of his mouth at the metal types. He even cover his sword with fire. The pokemon was scare, but fought harder. Ash took out the metal types easily. He then used his psychic powers to take down the fighting types as well. He then brought an storm to call lighting to drave out team rocket out of the village. But before he did he use his aura to boost his psychic powers to make them all forget and 'convince' them to wipe data about all legendary and Melotta locations. He then begin to search for Keldeo.

He found Keldeo sitting on an stone as knock out pokemon was surrounding him. He yawn and mumble "Too easy. Ash is Meloetta okay?"

Ash, who wasn't surprise to be found easily, reply "Yes. I told her to gather the villager to have an disscusing."

Keldeo rose an eyebrow and said " . Hah, that as funny as saying auntie Mew hating candy."

"Oh really, Then I guess telling Meloetta about you staying up every Friday to watch 'my little ponyta'. Will be really funny."

"Don't you dare tell her or I'll."

"You what, Water me to death."

Keldeo then tackle Ash. This begin the usul wrestling between twins. The legendary who were still watching sweat-drop at the twins antics. There too alike in many way to not consider them twins. Meloetta flot up to them. She scream so loud Ash and Keldeo was on the floor having what look like a seizure. After they recover, they glare at Meloetta, who was smiling inoccently at them. She then said "Ash everyone is waiting for you."

Ash then smile and said "Why didn't you say so. Come on bro. We got a meeting to attend too."

Keldeo groan, look at the sky and ask "Wh do all meetings need to be boring grandpa."

arceus chuckle and said " Because Coblion is a not a fun person."

Mew giggle and said " Look like Ashy and Kel-Kel is robing off on him."

All the Legendary were happy to see there father finally to relax. Anyway back to the twins. Ash sat in front of the villager, who was throwing questions after questions at him. He finally snap and said "Quiet!"

"Thank you. Now to answer questions. My name is Red, son of Victinni. I'm came here to your aide and I brought a better way to protect Meloetta." Ash said. He use his middle name to be an enigma to strangers and never let anyone know he the son of legendarys. He do this so no one can track him. One of villagers ask " What is better than our way to protect her?"

Red(Ash) took a deep breath and started to explain. "You see me and Meloetta been talking about this and she agree to leave your village."

The villagers started to protest and Ridley said "Why do she need to leave you brat. We can procter her more then you ever can."

"You think that. But it was because of me and my frieand here. Is the reason she even in front of you. You know what let her tell you herself ." Ash said.

Meloetta look at Red and then the villagers and started talking with psychic. "You see. I don't want you guys to get hurt. So please don't be angry, When I leave."

Ridley started to talk. "But he just a kid. How can protect you."

"He took on fighting and metalstypes by his self and brought a Strom to win protect also a son of an legendary pokemon." Meloetta counter.

Ridley stay quiet after that. Red got up and climb on Keldeo and put Meloetta on his lap, not noticing her blushing, and bow to the villagers and left to home.

When Ash and group made it home, they were in front an angry Ho-oh and Cresselia. Ash and Keldeo started to worry. Ho-oh started to talk.

"Ash, I know you wanted to help an frieand and everything. But what were you thinking!? You could have been hurt or worst. Do you have any idea how worry, I was?!" Ho-oh started to rant as well as Cresselia. Ash and Keldeo were starting to get scared. They can fight pokemon, jump off mountions, steal Mew cookies and not get scare. But getting yell at by an angry mother and aunt can scare them to hide under a rock and not come out.

Later

Ash and Keldeo was celebration their first real battle with all the Legendary pokemon. Ash , Keldeo and Effie ( Vulpix), Blaze( Growlithe) were sleeping on his lap. Ash started to talk.

"That was ours first battle against enemy's. It was kind of scary. What would happen if we lose?"

"Who knows what could have happen. I just glad we won't find out and won."

"Yeah. You just can help but to wonder though. Anyway I'm staying the week at auent Mew tree. So I won't be here for awhile."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at three afternoon."

"Okay. Let sleep outside stars are calming."

"Yeah. Goodnight Kel."

"Night Red."

The end...not. let keep going shall we.

The next day at the tree of Beginning.

Ash was wondering around the forest, thinking what too do. Til he was found by an pokemon ranger. The ranger took him to Rota to find Ash family without listing to Ash telling him he live in the forest. As he was waiting for New to show up and take him back to the tree he listen on the officers.

"The tormante is tomorrow."

"Yeah, I wonder who going to win this time."

Ash wanted to join, so he sent an metal message to his mom permission to take part of it. He got the go sight and ask the officers where he can sight up for the tormante. The officers told him at the pokemon center and was kind enough to take him there. When they got there Mew was waiting for them and sight Ash up already. Mew took Ash to the tree and left to get Blaze to battle in the tormante.

The next day.

Ash walk to the arena in his Sir. Aaron costume. He fond amusing to wore his name sake cloth. As he was stepping to the arena, he heard the spoke person voice.

"I n the redcorner we have Mike Will son and his Venasur. From Pallet town. And in the blue corner we have Ash Red Aaron and his Growlithe, Blaze. From... !"

Everyone stare at Ash with awe. No one live there and live. Ash smile and wave to the crowd and got ready tobattle.

The ref recover and shout began.

Ash, wasting no time, start off strong. "Blaze quick attack to fire spine."

Mike" Dodge it and useRazer leaf."

But Ash attack hit Venasur an did big damage.

Ash " Now used flame thrower to finish this match."

Mick couldn't come up with an counter attack and lose. Ref " Venasur is unable to battle, So Ash Blaze win."

Everyone cheer and clap for Ash. The tornmate countion to Ash won the whole thing. Now he sitting waiting for the fire works to began. He made small talk with one of the maids to past the time. It was time. Queen Ilene told Ash to take an hero post. Ash took the post of Sir Aaron. But the staff started to glow and out came and Lucario. Ash was surprise to see an Lucario come out of an staff. He was impress by his entrance and said with a very playful and happy voice "Sweet entrance."

Lucario not hearing him look around with aura and saw Ash aura and said "Why did you abondan the kingdom Aaron."

This cause Ash to narrow his eyes and got in a battle stance with his staff in hand and said " How do you know my last name and what do you mean abandon the kingdom?"

Lucario open his eyes andsaw, in his opinion, an handsome kid. He was surprise to see him in a battle stand. He then ran out of the there as fast he can. Ash was about to pursue but stop by a maid. After being told of Lucario being train by Sir. Aaron and was possible seal in the staff by him, for whatever reason, he gave them the staff back and follow Lucario aura to his location. He found him an hour later. Ash seeing he not going to talk decide to strart an frieandaly chat.

"So you though I was Sir. Aaron. Was it my aura or my dashing good looks?" Ash said.

"No, it was your aura that may me think you were Aaron. My applozie."

"Nah it okay. So how where you trap in the staff?"

" trap me in the staff after following him to the tree of begging. He abandon his duty and trap me in a staff."

Ash listion to him and thought for a bit. He then said " Let go to the tree to see if there more to this story. How about it?"

Lucario blush at Ash smile at him. he though for a bit and then nodded. Ash smile and grab his shoulders and teleport Mew main chamber. And evrthing went in there quit smoothly. Lucario found out really stop the war and cry on Ash shoulder. Ash offer him a chance to have an new life. Lucario accept and become Ash pokemon. The future is looking bright for the aura user pokemon.

Hey, how was it. Okay a few things before I leave. Should Lucario have a nickname if so what. Lucario and Mewtwo will be part of the harem. I'm adding female pokemon and humans, soI thought 'Why not.' So you can add male pokemon to the harem if you want. Only male pokemon. No hate to yaoi lovers out there but I ship Humanxpokemon more. Anyway check my others story. Bye please review and no flams please. Or Darkrai will find you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. My partner is going to write out the battles. So buckle up your in for a treat. Anyway it a year later. Also when Ash is going against enemies he going to be call Red.

**Distortion World**

Ash and Keldeo was running around the in the Distortion world trying to find a right spot to throw each other a an fast speed. Why you may ask, Because they were bored. They have did training,Eating and pranking. Now they were bored. They stop at the most open and dangerous spot they can find and started making an slingshot like gun to shoot themselves to the other side.

As they were doing this, Keldeo stop suddenly and look at Ash and said.

"I can't believe it took me three months to ask this, bit how did you find the portal to come here?"

"Wow your slow! To answer your question brother dear, I was walking around the forest near themountain and found it opeing on it own. It was strange, but it appear I can open portals. Isn't that cool!?"

"Wait,doesn't aunty G know about this?" Keldeo ask.

"Of course momma G know about it. How do you think I got back?" Ash said with an big smile. (Ash consider everyone of them his mother and father. He use other first letter in their name or nicknames to avoid confusen. Beside the sword of justied. He see them as aunt and uncle. Also suggestion on nickname.)

Before Keldeo could ask more, they were suddenly in the meeting room. Ash and Keldeo groan. They hate meetings. But once they saw worry looks in their family eyes, they knew something going on. So they went to their seats and put on their barely ever use searuise face on. The legendary always hated that face, the inoccent Ash would disseaper when that face show up. The same with Keldeo.

"What going on grandpa? Where mother and momma Suicune? " Ash ask.

The legendarys started to worry. They knew if Ash find out that Ho-oh and Suicune was capture by team Rocket, He going to bring hell on them. It was Ash after all. Entei clear his throat to speak. Once Ash was focuse on him, he then started to speak.

"Ash, Keldeo, please let us example in full details OK." Entei said in a stern tone.

"Of course daddy E. So please example."

" You see Ash." Mew stared, "Ho-oh and Suicune was capture by Team Rocket."

"What!?" Ash and Keldeo scream.

"We have no idea how it happen. All we know Ho-oh and Suicune were out and talking and then was surprise attack. It happen Four minutes ago. So call everyone here to discuss what to do. Because the laws from my father forbid us from helping. And if that not bad, they may be waiting for us to come and capture us as well. It an really big problem." Arceus said. Everyone knew about Acre use father and the laws. This is bad for them. They can't do anything, but Keldeo had an sudden thought.

"Why don't me and Ash go save them. We aren't tie down on the law like you guys are and we have Blaze,Effie, and Sirius(lucario) can go with us and cover ours backs. It perfect and the fasted solution we have at the moment." Keldeo said. Everyone can't argue with the logic, but felt it was too dangerous. But they knew if they say no, the brothers will goes anyway. So they begrudgingly nod their head in agreement. But they find out Ash and Keldeo was already gone. They heard an playful laughter down the hall like Robin.(Yes, yes I did.)

"I hate when they do that." Darkrai said.

"You shouldn't have them watch Batman's shows then,huh." Zapdose said with a smirk on her beak. Which cause a lot of heads to nods.

(With Ash and Keldeo.)

The duo walk out to the feaild where ash Pokémon were. Ash was wearing his red jacket, black shirt, dark jeans ,blacks fingers less and his hat, which was an gift from his grandfather.(Think of Red clothing. And look at the cover if you want the full details.) So as the brothers walk out, they were greeted with Sirius first.

"Hello master Ash and Keldeo. What brought you here?" Sirius ask.

"Two things Sirius. Stop calling me Master and get ready. We are about to go to rain hell on team rocket. They capture my mothers and because of that, Shit. Just. Got. Real!" Ash said with an mad face. Which cause Sirius to gather the rest of the group. And they were off like the wind.

(Five hours later. Near midnight.)

Ash was standing in front of team rocket base. He already gave officer Jenny an call to pick up the criminals in an hour. Ash turn to his team and started to talk to his team.

"When we get in there call me Red. I want the leader to not know my real name. Also stay close together and be careful. Now that done. Let show them what happen when you mess with our family." Red said as he turn to the base door. He charge his body with lighting and fire and ran to the door and brought it down as well with several unlucky rockets grunts.

Red started to shoot aura spheres left to right, as well using his psychic powers to blocks and sent backs attacks, and lighting coming out of his hands. Team rockets honestly though an god came knocking on their door and was piss. Well, their half right.

As for his pokemon, they were behind him and taking out what littles target he miss.

(Few minutes later.)

Red and group found the room where his mothers an man with an persain by him. The man smile as he saw Red enter. The man started to talk.

"Well, you must be the child who always stop my men from taking legendary's. I guess it time to introduced ourselves don't you. My name is Giovanni. Leader of team rocket."

"Name Red. The son of legendary's and the kid who disband team rocket."

"You think you can beat me. You are an bigger fool than I though."

"Shut up and be ready to lose!"

"Show me your power boy."

(This battle scean is brought to you by Elemental-Aura. My partner. With little editing. From me. But manliy from him.)

Red bared his teeth like a wild feral Pokemon at Giovanni who in this case would be the evil, abusive Trainer that tried to tame him with a sinister smirk on his face.

"I'll show you the power of child of the Legendaries!" Red viciously spat.

"Effie! Show him what your made of girl!"

"VULPIX!" His little shiny screamed in fierce determination.

Giovanni's maliciously smiled before he threw a Pokeball in the air and blue energy emerged and went straight into the ground.

"What?" Asked Red in bewilderment, when he saw no Pokemon.

Giovanni evilly chuckled at the boy's confusion.

"Now!"

There was a slight tremor before Effie screamed out her Pokemon name and was launched into the air hurt.

"EFFIE!" Red shouted in concern as he saw his Pokemon roughly landed back on the ground.

The Pokemon that attacked Effie was a Dugtrio and the move was a strong Dig. Red winced when he remembered that Giovanni was a Ground Type specialist when he was being a Gym Leader if not Team Rocket's boss.

"When I'm done with you boy. Your Pokemon, especially your shinies and legendaries will be all mine!" Giovanni taunted.

"They're not just Pokemon! They are my FAMILY! And you will NOT take them!" Red's persistence to save his family made Effie get back up, ready to fight again.

"To bad you won't be able to defeat me. Dugtrio use Mud Bomb!"

"Dodge it with Flame Charge!

Effie used Flame Charge to dodge the incoming Ground attack.

"Keep using Mud Bomb until you get a hit!"

"Effie what ever you do, do not break out of Flame Charge!" Red instructed.

Effie obliged and stayed in Flame Charge as she dodged a series of Mud Bombs. The more Effie dodged the more speed she was gaining and her Flame Charge was growing stronger.

"Alright Effie attack Dugtrio!"

The little shiny gold Vulpix changed directions and headed straight for Dugtrio.

"Foolish boy," Giovanni muttered.

Effie came into contact with Dugtrio and dust erupted, the dust quickly cleared enough to Dugtrio was hurt from the attack.

"WHAT!" Giovanni shouted in confusion, while this time Red smiled.

"Now Effie use Energy Ball!"

Effie jumped out from the remaining dust from her first attack and shot a green sphere at Dugtrio.

Another dust exploded from contact and quickly cleared to reaveal Dugtrio knocked out.

Giovanni quickly got Dugtrio's Pokeball and returned.

"Don't celebrate just yet boy. I was going easy on you because you were a child, like a Trainer that would dare challenge my Gym,"

Giovanni put Dugtrio's Pokeball in his pocket and pulled out four more.

"A MISTAKE I WILL NOT REPEAT!" The man yelled out before throwing the Pokeball's and they popped open to reveal a Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Ryhorn and Rhydon. All of them had a dark look on their faces.

"FINISH HIM!" Bellowed Giovanni.

"EVERYONE CHARGE!" Red commanded and he along with his team charged at Giovanni's Pokemon.

Unfortunately for Effie who was still hurt from Dugtrio was the first to be knocked out by Rhyhorn's Bulldoze attack when the rhino-like creature charged at her.

The Rhyhorn was going to use Bulldoze again on the unconscious Vulpix if it wasn't for Blaze who caught up with Agility and used Rock Smash on the Rhyhorn's head while still running.

It was Super Effective and a Critical Hit when Rhyhorn screamed it's name when it tripped on the ground while it was still running.

Rhyhorn managed to get back up before sending Stone Edge towards the gold-coloured Growlithe, which unfortunately hit the puppy.

But Blaze wasn't going to let the enemy that easy, she had one move left and it was dangerous even for her because of the damage she had taken, but is she was going down, she was going to take an enemy with her.

A fiery red aura appeared around Blaze and she shot out Flare Blitz, the strong fire attack knocked out the Rhyhorn, but with the remaining energy in her body no gone, Blaze fainted in exhaustion.

Red looked back at Effie and Blaze, he saw that they were knocked out and quickly ran to retrieve them, but something heavy tackled him.

Red landed on the ground, but managed to get on his back and saw Giovanni's Persian pinning him down.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Red was about to fire a small Aura Sphere with one hand but the big cat quickly raised his left paw, retracted his nails and slashed Ash's chest.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Red screamed in pain.

His pain distracted him from creating his Aura Sphere.

Persian even tried to bite Red, but luckily the young boy saw this and placed his hands on Persian's upper and lower jaw, preventing the big cat from biting down on him while ignoring the pain his fingers were in as blood trickled down as they gripped into Persian's sharp teeth.

"Red!" Sirius screamed out, seeing Red being mauled by the large cat.

His distraction cost him since he was unable to see Rhydon rammed him into a wall with Bulldoze and pinned him there. Unfortunately with Sirius being half Steel Type, the attack was Super Effective and made quite a lot of damage on him and grew tired.

Sirius wasn't the only concerned for Red, when Red screamed in pain, Keldeo looked at him during his battle with both Nidoqueen and Nidoking, the large purple Pokemon took this as an opportunity to bite Keldeo's side with Poison Fang.

Keldeo screamed agony and cursed when he could feel venom slowly creeping in his body. Nidoqueen must've noticed his pain, because she performed Venoshock on him. The apprentice of the swords of Justice writhed and whined in pain while feeling the poison growing more stronger and spreading in his body.

A purple glow appeared around both the fully evolved Nido's and they stopped their attacks when Nidoking unwillingly let go of Keldeo, he and Nidoqueen were flung to a wall.

Just then, Mew teleported from no where and before the two Nido's could get up Mew's eyes glowed blue before sending a wave of psychic kinetic energy at both them, making them both fall to the ground.

The little pink Legendary turned to Keldeo in deep concern.

"I'M FINE! GO HELP RED!" The blue water pony ordered, leaving no room for argument.

Mew nodded before she rushed to Red.

Keldeo watched Mew go and heard groaning, Keldeo snapped his head back and saw both Nidoking and Nidoqueen struggling to get back up, but were determined looks on their faces were a sign that wanted to fight him again.

"Pay back time," Was all Keldeo said before standing on his back hooves and unleashed Hydro Pump on his two front hooves, sending one each to of them.

Due to being half Ground Type, both Nido King and Queen were knocked out.

Mew used Extreme Speed and plummeted into the fight side of Persian's stomach. The strong impact send the big cat flying off Red.

However, Persian regained himself and flipped in mid-air and gracefully landed on all fours.

Mew and Persian both locked on each others eyes, trying to intimidate each other.

Mew was the first one to break the silence.

"Bring it on you big p***! I'm the top cat around here! You really think you stand a chance against me?! Show me what you got!"

Persian performed Aerial Ace to get up close in front in Mew before switching to Shadow Claw and powerfully assaulted the Pink Kanto Legendary.

Mew was knocked, thankfully being a Legendary Pokemon being full of power, Mew managed recompose herself and controlled her lievitation.

But Persian was so fast!

Team Rockets Boss' main Pokemon used Thunderbolt and was heading straight for Mew.

The Pink Cat Legendary quickly used Barrier to protect itself from the attack.

Even though protected the Thunderbolt pushed Mew back.

"He's stronger than I thought," Mew whispered to herself, before Teleporting out of the Thunderbolt and continued her fight with Persian.

Sirius watched Mew and Persian's fight from the wall he was still pinned on by Rhydon before looking at Red.

Red was breathing slowly and heavily as he was trying to calm himself down, and focus on his wounds, but Red needed help from others to help with his injuries.

'NO! I FAILED SIR AARON! I WON'T FAIL ASH!' Mentally yelled at himself before focusing back on Rhydon.

"YOU'RE IN MY PERSONAL SPACE!" The blue jackal roared before performing Close Combat on the Pokemon.

Being way to close and being half Rock Type, Rhydon stood no chance as he was being rapidly punched and kicked by Sirius before being knocked out.

Sirius saw Keldeo and an idea came to mind.

"Keldeo, prepare your Secret Sword!" The Aura Pokemon shouted before creating an Aura Sphere.

The blue Water colt Legendary gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

Sirius tilted his head towards Mew and Persian's battle and Keldeo understood the message, before he made his horn glow and it enlarged in size.

Sirius fired Aura Sphere towards Keldeo who in return caught it in return, before focusing to merge his power in it before flicking it towards Mew. The attack looked more like a shooting star as it left a small trail as it flew.

"MEW GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Both Fighting Type Pokemon shouted in usion.

Mew looked back and saw the incoming attack, before the pink Legendary used Teleport to dodge the attack and the attack made a powerful and successful hit on Persian.

Persian stood no chance against the fused Fighting Type attack of Keldeo and Lucario and immediately fainted before it hit the ground.

(End battle scean.)

"What! Impossible. My pokemon should have been more than enough to beat you. How can an chil-ack!" Giovanni never finish as Keldeo tackle him and knocking him out.

"Shut up you old fart!" Keldeo said. Before turning to Red. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, let get out of here before officer Jenny come by. Momma Mew. Can you teleport all of us out of here. Excluding Giovanni." Red ask weakly, as he open the cage of his knock out mothers.

"Yes. We better go now. Hang on everyone!" Mew said as focus on teleporting. No seem to notice an escape Shiny Gardevoir walk in the room when they left. With her in tow!

As the gang landed at Mt,Sliver. Celebi was the first to Ash and Keldeo and started to heal them. After she was done, she move to Blaze and Effie. After she was done, She took them to the feaild to rest. Sirius wasn't hurt much, so he was fine. It wasn't til they heard an 'eep' they notice the Gardevoir in the room. Before anyone can act, Ash was in front of the pokemon.

"How did an lovely lady like you got here?" Ash ask. Which cause her to blush. Which went unnoticed by Ash.

"W-well, you see. I was lock in cell til the power went out. Which unlock the cages. I got out and wander around to look for the exit,til I heard voices. So I followed the sound and walk in the room, when teleporting suddling. Which bring me til now." Gardevoir said.

"Ahh. So do you have an trainer or home to return to?" Keldeo ask.

"Sadly, no. My home was burn down and my trainer,who save me from death, was kill by team rocket. So I have no where to go." She reply sadly.

"Well, look no further. Your welcome to stay with us." Ash said cheer fulling. Which shocking cause he went through an hell of a night.

"R-really? I don't want to be an bother." Gardevoir said in shock.

"Hey. It not a bother. This is your home now. Your safe as long as your here. Now let get some sleep, shall we. Because that battle was draining." Ash said tirely. Which earn him nodes and went to bed. But before Gardevoir fell asleep, she though of one thing.

'Well, The boy Ash is kind and brave. He went through that evil team to save his family. And offer me an home for nothing back. He truly an saint. He also cute. I can wait to get to know him more.' She though before falling asleep thinking of Ash.

Now that took longer then expected to make. Anyway review and thank you to Elemental-Aura for making the battle scean. See ya.


	6. Chapter 6

This story going well so far. Glad you like it. I suck at haiku. Now to story. P.s. Elemenial-aura was an big help for this chapter. Most of ideas is thanks to him. So said thank you to him.

We fine Ash and his brother Keldeo watching Giovanni being restrain. Apparently, the police believed Giovanni and some of the rockets members had an 'break down'. Cause they kept saying about a 'Red, a boy who is just below the legal trainer age that has Pokemon elemental powers, defeated them with not only a Lucario, but with two shiny fire types (Effie &amp; Blaze), a Keldeo (the newly discovered Legendary Pokemon from the Unova region that is always with the Swords of Justice) and a Mew.'

Ash and Keldeo was on the ground laughing as an police officer said.

"They must have hit on the head pretty hard. To believed such thing. I mean, an little kid with Pokémon power. It as believable as saying Legendary's raising an child themselves."

"Oh man only if they knew, eh Ash." Keldeo said in between laughs. Ash just nod his head. They record it to show it to Darkrai and Mew later. But right now they must go to a meeting.

An hour later.

Arceus clear his throat to get everyone attain. Once he got it, he begin talking.

"We are here to discussed about Mew action to the laws. She has ignore the rule that forbid us from interfering with humans. Even if it was for a good cause. We must find an fair pushiment." He said with an tone that was strong and sounded as though he didn't want to do this.

"Objection!" Ash said. Which cause Keldeo to chuckle.(cookie who knows where that from.)

"Ash, that was unnecessarye." Lugia said.

"I know. I just wanted to do that." Ash said sheeplish. Witch cause everyone,beside mew, to sweat-drop.

"Getting back to track. Ash what did you mean by 'objection'."Arceus ask.

"Well you see grandpa. You forgot there is another rule, if a Legendary is under a status effect (or is too sick they need help from others) other Legendaries can assist to help sick or status effect Legendaries. Since Keldeo was poisoned momma Mew went to "help" him. Keldeo wasn't captured nor did the rule mentioned anything about if there was a human near-by. It wasn't momma Mew's fault that Keldeo didn't accept the immediate help." Ash said. Ignoring an 'Hey!' From Keldeo.

Arceus ponder this for an while. Everyone hold their breath. After an while, Arceus smile and nod his head and then spoke.

"Well, I guess Mew is safe. Mew you are free to go. And Ash, I'm proud you actually pay attended to the laws I show you." Arceus said.

"Yay!" Mew cheer and flew to Ash to huge him.

Ash in brace his one of many mother in a huge.

"Of course grandpa. I always pay attended. Now, I need your permission on something." Ash said.

"Depends. What do you need permission for my boy?"

"I'll like to offer Giovanni Pokemon's a second chance in life." Ash said with complete serousness. Now everyone was shock.

"Why should we give those pokemon a second chance?" Arceus ask in an confused.

"They aren't bad pokemon. They were just doing what Giovanni told them. I want to give them an actually chance an life. To show them that not all human are alike. So is it okay to bring them here?" Ash answer with completed determined. Everyone stay silent thinking about Ash choice. They didn't want those Pokemon's here cause one of them hurt Ash. They saw the hold thing and it took all their will power to not go there and destroyed everything. No one hurt their child and get away with it. But Ash look ready to forgive them and give them another chance. So they came to an decides.

"Ash. I don't like this idea, but I give you permission to fetch them and give them the choice." Arceus said.

"Thank you grandpa. I better go now to get them. Seeya!" Ash said as he teleported.

With officer Jenny.

Jenny was waiting for the pokemon reformer. An group that he takes in Pokemon that have committed crimes or that has been influenced by bad trainers to be bad to help see that there is another way of life than the way their previous trainer showed them. She was thinking what Giovanni and some of the members of team rocket said. About an boy name Red. But she was interup by an voice.

"Hello, my dad told me to pick up some bad influence pokemon here." Said an boy in a blure sleeve jacket, black shirt and blue shorts.

" Excuse me little boy, but I was waiting for an pokemon reformer. But not an child." Jenny said.

"I know. But my dad sent me here to fetch the pokemons for him. Everyone was busy. So can I take them back to the office?" The boy ask. If one were to look closed, they would see Ash was the boy and using his Psychic powers to "persuade" (not mind-control) Officer Jenny to believe him.

"Okay than. But please sigh this release form, please and there yours." Jenny said,while handing him them form to sigh. Ash sigh it and gave it back.

"And here are the Pokemon's. I don't believed we introduced ourselves. My name is Jenny." Jenny said as she hand him the suitcase of pokemon.

"Thank you. And the name is Red." Ash said as he walk out of the building. Jenny realize it must be the same Red that Giovanni was at talking about and gave chase. But she step out side to see he was gone.

"Darrn. He probably wasn't the same one anyway." Jenny said as she walk back in. Unaware that Ash was on top of the building.

'That was an close one. Good thing I met the reformer on his way here and manage to 'persuade' the reformers to give me apotoins papers for them and forget they had them. Better get home before momma's start to worry.' Ash thought as he teleporting away.

(At Mt,Sliver.)

Ash and Keldeo was standing in a dark room to talk to human's/Pokemon's to get information from them. Now it time to see if Giovanni Pokemon's want to change for the better. Keldeo place the pokeballs on the floor on the opposite side of the room. Then process to leave and mumble 'Good luck'. Ash then use his psychic powers to open the pokeballs all at once. The pokemon came out and look around confuse. They then saw 'Red' standing there and got in battle position. Ash raise his hand in surrounded.

" Hey, I'm not your enemy. I brought you here to give you an choice." Ash said in a soft tone to calm them. He learn this from his mother Cresselia when she was trying to calm an scare pokemon.

"Okay, but why did you brought us here?" Persian demanded.

"I brought you here to offer you an choice." Ash said.

"What is this choice?" Ask Nidoking. He,and all the others, were interested.

"I want to offer you guys an second chance in life. I know Giovanni tough you how to be an criminal. But I want to teach you how to live your life for the better. To show you not all humans are evil. So I ask you, do you wish to start an new life with me? I promise to treat you like I do for every pokemon. Like friends and family. So do you accept?" Ash said/ask.

The Pokemon's thought it over. It sounded like an good deal. But it sounded too good. How can they be sure he telling the truth. Persian look at Ash and stare. Ash stare back. They stare at each other for at least for an few minutes. Persian suddenly smile and node his head. He then process to walk over to Ash, shocking the group.

"What are you doing?! How can you suddenly trust him!?" Dugtrio yell and ask.

"Because I can feel he telling the truth. And beside, may by now I can go take naps." Persian reply happily. Everyone sweat-drop at his reason. Just wanted to join Ash for naps. But the other decided to join. It because as they were owe by Giovanni they treat each other like family. Beside Nidoking and Nidoqueen. They are surprisedly twins. Giovanni caught them when they hatch out of their eggs. Anyway, they trust Persian judgement, being the smartest in the group. Ash smile.

"Good. Now should we give you guys,and lady, nicknames?" Ash ask. They just node their heads in agreement. Ash though for an moment. He the snaps his fingers.

"Okay I got some. For Dugtrio from here on out you are now name D-3. Ryhorn your name shall be Rumble,Rydon your name will be Driller, Nidoking and Nidoqueen your names are,in order, Toxic and Venom." Ash said.

The pokemons though the name over an bit and nod their heads in agreement to the new names. They like the names. Ash smile and turn to Persian and just look at him. He then him in though. The pokemon were confuse by this action. Ash then snaps his fingers.

"I got it! Your nickname will be Duke! It perfect! So how about?" Ash said in eximent.

"I think your too happy about nicknames. But I love it! " Persian,now name Duke, said in joy. Making the others sweat drop at the two. The group can't believe that Duke is acting like an happy pamper pet and the boy was the same one that took down Team Rocket.

"So. What your name anyway,handsome?" Venom(Nidoqueen) ask. Making Toxic jaw to drop at his sister. Not that anyone notice.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to introduced myself. Well, my name is Ash Red Aaron. And thank you for the complied." Ash said,oblivious that Venom just try to flirt with him. Making Venom jaw drop, while making the rest to try ,and fail, to laugh. Ash didn't know why his new friends was laughing, but just laugh alone with them. After awhile everyone manage to calm down, though their was still an chuckle here and there.

"Now let introduced you to your new family." Ash said warmly to them and walk away gestureing to follow. The group follow their new frieand, unaware that they have an bright future ahead them.

Omake:Love war part one.

We find Sirius, Venom,Effie,Blaze and Teal(Tilly as Ash and an few others call her( Gardevoir) glare at each others. It been two days after Ash brought the new group to his family and these pokemon were talking to each other. What making them glare at each other you made ask, well they were arguing about an certain someone.

"Ash is mine! So back off dog breath!" Teal said.

"Like he going to you. He barley know you! He be more happy with me!" Sirius shot back.

"Both of you are wrong! He belong with us! There two of us and we know him longer!" Effie and Blaze shouted at the same time. They agree to share Ash.

"He not going to wants runts like you two. He going to want an some 'venom' in bed with him." Vemon said with an smirk. Making an tick mark to grow on the others heads.

Before more can be said, or do, Ash came in walking with Meloetta. They were talking and laughing. But what got the pokemon attend was the ice creams in Ash and Meloetta hands. Their eyes narrow in suspicion. Ash yawn and left to take an nap. Leaving Meloetta smiling after him. The group made their way to her. She saw them and smirk knowing they were jealous.

" What were you and Ash doing Meloetta?" Blaze ask suspensionly.

"Oh you know, Ash ask me on an date and I accepted." Meloetta said casually. Making the others pokemons to glare at her.

"You lie. Ash is dense and inoccent to ask to go ask for dates." Effie said.

"Well he did. He an gentleman by the way." Meloetta said. This begin an battle.

(Four hours later.)

Ash walk in the same room his harem was in.(Of course he doesn't know about it.) He ask Meloetta if she wanted to go get some ice cream with him. They haven't spent time with each other for an while. So Ash decide to ask her to hang out and get caught up. Anyway, he walk in the room to find that they were knock out. He was confuse and shrug his shoulders.

"They must had an intense spare.' Ash thought. He left to look for Keldeo to prank Mew again.

How was it. It not my best chapter, but far from being the worst. Anyway review and have an great day.

Ash:Happy fourth of July everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Guess who back everyone?! Yep. It Ash Red Aaron and he ready to party. Now let get to the story! Also there will be crossovers from others anime,shows,books,etc. Timeskip to he ten.

We find our hero standing atop of Mt. Sliver ,overlooking Johto. Standing there as though he they'er guardian angel. Ash took a breath of the icy air to savor it before he leave. Today he leaving on his journey to be an pokemon master. To become the best. To become an legend.

He look behind him as he heard hoof-step.(is that even an thing?) He smile an big smile as his brother came walking out of an portal to him. After Keldeo sat next him did he began to speak.

"Excited about today?" Keldeo ask.

"Yes. It been an long time coming."

"It going to be quiet when we're gone."

"Yeah."

"Anyway let head back home. Our birthday/going away party is ready." Keldeo said as he and Ash turn to the portal. He smile as he step through the portal and end up at the garden where was everyone was waiting. He smile even bigger as his momma Mew tackle hug him while screaming 'Happy birthday Ashy!'

"So now that the brothers are here, let celebrate!" Darkrai scream as he took an drink of punch. He got addicted to the drink when he went to an party an few year back. Everyone at the party wonder where the punch went.

"Alright!" Ash and Keldeo scream in joy as they started to play with their younger brothers and sisters.

(1 hour later)

Everyone was sitting around Ash and Keldeo. Now was time for presents. But before anyone can start they heard an sound that brought an smile to all there faces.

Vworp, Vworp, Vworp

Not far were they were standing an big blue box appear. An man step out of it and smile. This man walk to the group and sat down.

"Sorry if I'm late. Had to make sure the Ponds are home and pick out the perfect bowtie." The man said as he pull out an rentangler and square box from his coat.

"Think nothing of it Doctor. You show up for the boys birthdays party and that all that matter. But since your here, why don't you gives your gift first." Lugia said.

"Don't mind if I do. Here you goes boys." Doctor said as he give them their gifts. The boys open the boxes and smile.

"Sweet! An sonic screwdriver!" Ash yell happily.

"Awesome! An bowtie! This will make me look cooler!" Keldeo example happily.

"Are you sure those gifts are save?" Ho-oh ask with an frown as she watch Ash put the blue bowtie on Keldeo.

"Of course it safe. I made sure the sonic is fully workable and the bowtie is bless from Fortuna. So it safe for them." Doctor example as those they assuilted him.

"I mean is it safe for others?" Ho-oh roll her eyes as she said this.

"Ooh. Don't know. We find out later." Doctor said as he pull an banana from his pocket and started to eat it. Ho-oh shook her head at his antics. But turn to the boys as they talk about how cool those gifts are. She clear her throat to get their attends.

"Okay. Now it my and Lugia turn. For Ash we give you are feathers. So that way we are with you on your journey. As for Keldeo, we give you our blessing. Now your safe at sea and the fire attacks are weaker against you." Ho-oh said as she give Ash the feathers and Keldeo their blessing. Lugia give the boys an nuzzle of pride.

"Yay! It me,Mew and Celebi turn. For me, I give you my blessing. May victory always be on you side." Victini said happily as she sent some energy to the boys. Giving them an warm feeling.

"As for me. I give Ash the ability to breath underwater and Keldeo to use psychic abilitys to some extend. Sorry Keldeo." Mew said as she sent energy to them.

"It okay. It still awesome." Keldeo said with an warm smile.

"Now it my turn. My gift is to always to be safe in forests and the ability to heal almost anything." Celebi said as she also sent energy to the boys.

"Sweet!" Ash and Keldeo said happily.

This countion as every legendary give blessing from their domion. Now to the last group of gifts.

"Now I guess is my turn. I give you boths ability to control nightmares to some extend." Darkrai said as he sent dark energy to the boys. Much to every females displeasure.

" Now it my turn. My gift to both of you is both the ability to control dreams and the Lunar wing to Ash. So that why you don't get nightmares." Cresselia said as she give Darkrai an stern look at the last bit. Causing an argument.

"Cresselia! I helped raised him as much as you did! Why would I give him nightmares?!" Darkrai yell.

But before Cresselia can said anything, Doctor interfere.

" You know that this is the boys party right? Let not ruin it with an arguement shall we." Doctor said as both legendary settle down and glare at each other.

"Well. Now that done. I guess it my turn. I present Ash with the Jade orb. This way you can call me if you need my help and if you find the red and blue orb that these crimals stole you be able to control Kyorgre and Groudon and not them. So take care of the orb. Now for Keldeo. You will be safe in the sky." Rayquaza said as he gives his gifts.

"Now it our turn. Latias and I thought of giving Keldeo this rare candy we found and Ash this Enigma stone. We found these around our garden and though these are the perfect gifts for you two." Latios said as he handed the rare candy to Keldeo. Latias handed Ash the stone with shaking claws and an big blush on her face. Everyone chuckle/giggle at Latias behaver. Everyone know that Latias have an really big crush on Ash since they meet. But of course the boy in question never notice.

"Thank you both of the wonderful gifts." Ash said kindly with an warm smile to Latias. Making her blush even more if that was possible. She manage to squeaks her welcome and sit back down, with her smirking brother.

"I guess our turn. Keldeo, we allow you to travel with Ash. But only for training understand?" Cobalion said in an strict tone, which cause an lot of eye roll.

"Yes father. And we promise not to abuse that trust."Keldeo said as Ash had his hand to his back making an cross finger, much to the others amusement that could see it.

'Much.' Keldeo finish to Ash as Cobalion turn his back to get Ash gift. Making Ash chuckle.

"Ash. We ask the Doctor to get these swords for us. So please handle with care. These two swords use to be welded by Sparta sons, Dante and Vergil. Vergil sword is this kantana know as Yamato and this sword belong to Dante is call Rebellion. This sword have two forms. The attack and speed forms. These other two swords are are call Angi and Rudra. Both have ice and fire ability respectively. And lastly Alastor, the sword of lighting and thunder. But for safety reason, you are only allowed to take one with you at the time. You can change your weapons at will though." Cobalion said as Ash pick up Yamato and place it on his side like an samurai would. He thank the Sword of Justice whole heartily for the gifts. Even though said group was being glare at for giving his such dangerous gifts.

"Guess it time for the last gifts." Arceus said as he approach the boys.

"Ash I present to you the Azure Flute and Keldeo I also present you the gift of justice. Use them wisely you two. Also Ash, Every Pokémon you caught will be brought here to the garden after Professer Oke get data of them. If you wish to change your team, simply call my name or call me mentality. "Arceus said as he hands over the gifts.

"Thank you grandpa!" Said the brothers as they stood up.

Ash walk out of the room and came back in minutes in his traveling cloths ,Yamato still on.(Think of his cloths in cannon, as well his backpack.) After saying good bye to everyone. Ash and Keldeo was being check one last time.

"Do you have your tooth brush?" Cresselia ask.

"Yes." Ash reply.

"Do you have your jacket in case it get cold?"

"Yes."

"Did you pack extra under-."

"Mom!" Ash scream out embarrass.

(With Keldeo.)

"Did you got Ash to pack you an blanket?" Virizion ask.

"Yes." Keldeo answer.

"Did you also had him pack you ?"

"Mom!" Keldeo scream out embarrass.

Everyone laugh at the boys embarrassment.

(An hour later)

The brothers was just outside of the of Pallet Town.

"Okay. I'm going to go to Professer Oke and get my first pokemon as an trainer and license and then where we come Kanto League!" Ash said excitedly. Which cause Keldeo to cheer as well.

"Well get going then bro. Meloetta should be here soon and we both don't want to wait forever!" Keldeo said.

"Okay be right back. See ya in a bite." Ash said as he ran down from the forest and into the town. Exitited to start his adverture.

Omake- Meeting the Doctor.

Eight year old Ash and Keldeo was walking around their home garden. When they heard an sound.

Vworp, Vworp, Vworp

"The heck was that?!" Keldeo ask as he try to find the source.

"I don't know. But what ever it was, let hope it friendly." Ash reply as he look around also. They keep looking til an voice call them.

"Excuse me. But can you tell me where and when I'm at?" They spoun around around to find a man in a bowtie standing in front of an big blue box.

"Your in the Johto region. I think the year is 2014. Why do you ask? Or the better question is, How did you gat to the Hall of Origin? No human,beside me, isn't suppose to be here." Ash ask in curiosities.

" Oh, well to answer your question in order. I was brought here by my TARDIS and I'm not human. I'm an Timelord. And before you ask, an Timelord is an species that deal with time and space. Basically an alien. Well alien to you. But you guys are alien to me. Anyways, can I meet your parents. I'm guessing by the pony next to you I'm at an different type of Earth." The man said .

"Sure. Follow me please. By the way, my name is Ash Red Aaron and this pony is my brother Keldeo." Ash said as he started to lead the man to his family.

"I'm the Doctor." The man introduced himself.

"Doctor who?" Ash ask.

"Just Doctor." Doctor said with an big smile that reminded the brothers of mew.

After the Doctor meeting the family and sharing information about each other, the Doctor became an friend of the family and show up time to time to hangout with Ash and Keldeo. He also told him all bout his adventure and his past faces. An year later, Ash and Keldeo saw the Doctor as an uncle. And that how the Doctor meet the legendary family.

So how was it. Anyway thanks for reading this story and favorite and follow the story. Your all the best. Hope you all countion to read and follow this story. See ya next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash: Hey everyone! Shadow decided to let me and an few others to do the authors notes time to time. For what reason, I don't know. But it fun nether less. So ask questions and/or make an comment, and I respond to them.

Me: That right. Also I'm planning to rewrite some story's like 'Ash life' and others. But that won't be for an while.

Ash: So yeah. Their that. But enough of this boring author notes. Let get this adventure on the way! And as the Doctor would say. Geronimo!

Ash was running to Oak lab at breakneck speed. He was leaving an trail without realizing. He made it to Oke lab as Gary and Green was about to knock on the door.

"Well if isn't Ash. How are you man?" Gary ask as he turn to Ash with an smile. Green just roll his eyes and knock on the door. Not wanting to wast time talking to his twin best friend.

"I'm doing fantastic Gary! How are you?" Ask Ash as he smile to one of his best human friend.

"Going great. And how was your birthday party?" Gary said/ask with an smile. Before Ash can reply,The Professer open the door.

"Ahh, there you two are. Come in. It time for you three to gain your starter Pokémon." Professer Oak said as he lead the three to his lab. He open an capsule holding three pokeballs with an leaf,fire, water drop, sigh on each pokeballs.

"As you can see, each pokeballs have one of the three starters in Kanto. They are Charmander the fire Pokémon, Bulbasaur the grass Pokémon and Squirtle the water Pokémon. You may each pick one." Oak with an smile.

"I pick Squirtle." Gary said as he walk up to the pokeball and release the said Pokémon.

"Then I pick Bulbasaur. Smell ya later losers. Thanks gramps for the pokemon and Pokedex." Green said as he pick up his Pokémon and left. Ash and Gary just shook their heads at his arrogant.

Before Ash grab the last pokemon. Oak stop him and slip him an pokeball with an lighting bolt on it. Ash eyes widen in shock. Before he can ask why he was given this pokeball, Oak begin to speak.

"I remember today is your birthday. So consider it as an gift, beside, he be more happy with you." Oak said warmly.

Ash smile realese the Pokemon within the ball. An Pikachu came out of the ball, look around, saw Ash and jump into his arms with an big smile.

"It good to see you again Pikachu." Ash said as he place Pikachu on his shoulder.

"The same to you too Red. It been weeks since I last saw you!" Pikachu reply.

The Oaks smile warmly at the two. They remember Ash bringing in an injure Pichu, that was attack by Spearows, and beg the Professer to heal it. Afterwards, Ash and Pichu became good friends. An year later the little Pichu evolved and became an Pikachu. And now here they are, ready to travel together.

"Now Ash, Gary. Here your pokedex and five pokeballs. Also, Since you two has study different forms of Pokémon, as well some ancient history , as well scientific reacher under your belts, I'm giving you both the national pokedex and Pokémon reacher cards. The cards are use only for Professers, which means you can get access to books that not open to the public, museum piece to study alone, and able to get into sites that being reacher. Just as ruins, enivorment, etc. So please be careful to not lose these cards you two." Oak said with an stern look to Ash.

Who whistling without care. Though he was sweating badly.

"Thanks gramps! Your the best! We would love to stay and chat, but we need to go meet N. Right Ash?" Gary said quickly trying to save Ash from trouble. He gave his grandad an huge, grab Ash hand an book it. While Ash wave goodbye to the old man. The Professer smile warmly to the running boys.

'Those boys are going to be big. Hope the world is ready for them.' Oak though as the two ran out of site. He eager to get back to work.

(An few minutes away.)

"I still can't believe he still angry about the time I lost his ID! I didn't mean to lose it!" Ash rant as he and Gary were waiting for N to show up. The three agree to travel with each other. So they can grow strong as an team they made when they were young.

" You lose it at an veryimportant meeting and got him arrest. I be more worry if he isn't angry still." Gary said as he was reading an book. Ash stay quiet after that.

(Two minutes later.)

Ash and Gary was smiling at their third member for the group, N.

"It been awhile hasn't. It good to see you two after an year." N said with an smile on his face.

"Yep. Now we will show this world what the three of us can do!" Ash said with so much excitement that cause his friends to share his eagerness to start.

"Show where do we go from here?'' N ask. Excited to start his travels with his friends.

"Where ever the wind takes us!" Ash reply while pointing in a random direct ion.

"He means he have no idea." Gary said to N with a straight face. Causing Ash to sulk from his pose.

"Let go to the forest near the entrance of Pallet Town. There some Pokemon's I need to get." Ash said as he started to drag his feet. He was depress of being put down so quickly.

"Sure. I like to see what Pokemon your bringing. Let go." N said as they sarted to walk out of the town.

(Some time later)

The trio step into the forest and stop. Ash then look around looking confuse.

"What wrong Ash?" N ask as he notice as frown face.

"They should be here. Something wrong." Ash said as he started walk deeper in the forest. He didn't got far as they heard a explosion and scream of pain. The three started to run to the cause. What they saw when they got stop them.

Ash eyes widen in horror as he saw Keldeo and Meloetta was lying on the ground badly wounded. He turn to see the what could hurt these two. He saw a shadow like creature in a shape of a human standing over them with it sword rise to strike.

Ash was quick to react to this. He charge with speed that no normal human shouldn't be able to do.

But Ash Red Aaron is anything but normal.

He unsheathe Yamato and swung at the beast, but the creature jump out the way into the air onto a tree branch. Ash turn to his friends that are at shock from the creature.

"Get those two to safed. I hold this thing off." Ash said as he jump and try to hit the creature again, but this time it block the attack.

Gary and N did as Ash said and took the wounded Pokemon's out of there.

Once Ash saw that his friends's were out of warm way, he attack again, but with more force he was using. The creature jump again to dodge the attack. But the seven trees behind it wasn't so lucky.

"What are you and why did you attack my brother and friend?" Ash demanded. But the creature was silent. In stead it disseaper from it spot and reaper behind Ash. Ash was barely able to deflect it attack, but he wasn't ready for the kick to the stomach sending him through trees. He recover and slash his sword that he charge with aura to attack from the distance. The creature jump again, but Ash teleported infront of the shadow beast and cut it in half.

Ash landed and turn ready to fight in case that didn't work. But he was relief to see the shadow creature was dissolving. But before it dissolve completed, he heard four words.

"I'm coming for you."

Ash just stood there in shock. That message giving him a sense of foreboding and chills. The voice sounded cold and very evil. But he just realize something else as well. He didn't see it before as he was o busy worrying for his friends to notice this but it sent another chill up his spine.

The shadow creature look almost like him.

'That doesn't sound good at all. It almost like something is coming. Something that mayby more powerful than all my family put together. And that shadow creature took it easy on me. Like it trying to get a grasp of my ability. Better be on guard with this journey.' Ash though as he stood up from his tree branch. He grab the spot where the shadow kick him.

"Boy that hurted a lot. I look on that later. Keldeo and Meloetta come first." Ash mumble as he search his brother aura. After a few moment he found it and hurry to the spot as fast he can.

(Somewhere else)

"Soon Ash. Soon you and my pathetic of excuse of offspring. Everything will fall to darkness and I will be queen once again. Just try and stop me Ash Red Aaron. Cause everyone will die!" A dark and famine voice said as she started laughting like mad.

Omake -Promise

A five year Ash was with his mother's in a pinic. Ash just finish a book telling how a prince ssave the princess and got marry afterwards.

"What were you just ready Ashy?" Ho-oh ask sweetly.

"I was reading a book about how a prince save a princess from a evil witch and getting marry to her afterwards. It a very fun book." Ash reply happily.

" Really. Aren't you a too young to know about marriage." Zapdos ask as she was eating her berry's.

"Yep. But do any you have anyone you want to marry?" Ash ask.

All the females legendary pause at Ash question and though about.

"No not really." Articuno said.

"Then how about I be your all groom? Once I grow strong that is." Ash said with much innocent that it should be a crime.

All the females legendary were surprise at his words. But couldn't help but to blush at his words for some reason. They smile warmly after getting over there shock.

"Of course Ash. We be waiting for the day when you strong enough to marry us." Cresselia said as she nuzzle her son.

"Really?!" Ash ask excite.

"Yes." They all reply at once.

"Then it promise!" Ash said as he jump in joy. The girls couldn't help but to giggle at his antics. Thinking he will forget about it later as he grow up and they would laugh about it with fondness.

But little did they know that will look forward to the promise later on in life. Just not yet.

Me: So how was it. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the mysterious villain and omake I put in. Please review and have a nice day.

Ash: Bye everyone!


End file.
